


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【番外1】

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

没有了比赛。

第二天，两人打算傍晚去海边散步。

辛苦训练了这么久，这是Niall头次有机会放松一下。

两人在滩边脱下鞋，赤脚踩在沙滩上。

因为怕有隐藏的摄像机，Niall一直避着没牵他的手。

Zayn却满不在意，走出两步，一把捞过他的手，将他拉到离自己更近的地方。

“呀！”

Niall轻呼，用力把手往后缩，踩在地上的脚趾都紧张地蜷起来。

Zayn固执地拽着他的手不放。

Niall见他如此强硬，也只好顺从地收了力，可不安的小眼睛却还偷偷朝四周瞟。

看着小金毛紧张又小心翼翼的样子，他捏了两下他的手，以示安慰。

Niall转头，小眼神撞进他浅咖啡色、满是温柔安慰的眼睛。

他的脸“噌”地一下就红了。

俩人不声不响地走着。

走到一片无人区，俩人衬衫脱下，只留着小贴身的小背心，下海玩起来。

一阵打闹后，小金毛累得一屁股坐在海边。

晚间的沙滩十分舒适，海风徐徐，细沙还留有阳光的余温，带着晚霞颜色的海水翻来又覆去。

Niall岔直着双腿坐着，缓缓捞起一把滩上的细沙，浸过水后、粘稠的细沙仿佛细腻的奶昔。

“扑！”

溢出虎口的几坨沙划过手背，最终不敌重力，落回了湿润的海滩。

Niall心里有些着急。

双手捧住剩余的白沙，希望能让它在手心里多待一会儿。

可细沙如雨滴般掉落个不停。

大大小小地散落下来。

他更着急了。

他收紧手指，想阻止白沙的逃离。

沙却愈落愈快。

终

白沙俱于指缝间滑过，在沙滩上积成小小的一堆，又一潮浪打上岸来，便一逝即去了。

“嘀嗒”

一滴无声的泪珠无声地滑出了湿润的眼眶。

滴在海潮里。

随之隐去了。

Zayn见小金毛玩沙子玩着玩着开始哭包了，赶忙走过去，捧起他的脸。

“怎么了，babe？”

眼神里尽是关心。

“你看这沙子，”Niall抬起眼，却没有看他，“虽然细腻柔软，但是却总也抓不住，一潮海水，便一逝不见了。”

“我的比赛成绩、我所收获的功臣名利、我喜欢吃的东西，”Niall顿了顿，“还有你。”

他竟然哽咽了两声。

“是不是和这些一样，都是会离开我的？”湛蓝的眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾，“连来过的印记都没有。”

这什么乱七八糟的？！

Zayn真想一巴掌把小金毛摁进海里，让他清醒清醒。


End file.
